Three-dimensional vertical NAND strings having one bit per cell are disclosed in an article by T. Endoh et al., titled “Novel Ultra High Density Memory With A Stacked-Surrounding Gate Transistor (S-SGT) Structured Cell”, IEDM Proc. (2001) 33-36.
Fluorine diffusion between word lines and insulating layers in an alternating stack of layers of a three-dimensional memory device can adversely impact reliability of the three-dimensional memory device by forming voids in the insulating layers, causing migration of materials, and forming electrical shorts.